


3P才是王道

by 炏燚 (kait)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A
Summary: 就，RT的，PWP旧文搬运。照例，每章一CP……3P。……以及艹我又创造了一个新CP tag。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Clint Barton/Victor Creed/Logan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. 冬盾鹰

Clint和Bucky会在任何一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事上争个高下，大多数时候会直接导致狠狠打上一架，这是Steve在一个星期地狱般的同居生活中学到的唯一一件事。

多么痛的领悟。

明明两个人单独行动时都是一半只流血不流泪的硬汉一半会走路的荷尔蒙发射器，招蜂引蝶时一个比一个的漫不经心而又战绩显赫，偏偏一碰到一起双商便直线下降到幼儿园水平，让可怜的Steve操碎了心。

And made his life HARD as hell.

“哦上帝啊，”Steve发出了一声仿佛被人掐住了嗓子的公鸭一般的呻吟，十万分地有失美国队长光辉形象，然而显然没人在乎，事实上，按照那两人愈加卖力的服务来看，他们对此十分地自得。Steve晕乎乎地在心底庆幸着超人血清带给了他同样超人的耐久力，因为，毫不夸张地说，这世上怎么可能有人能在那两张邪恶唇舌的夹击下撑过十秒钟。

在为了谁能先享用那根堪称美利坚骄傲的漂亮阴茎差点又打了一架之后——说真的，Steve已经快麻木了——那两名狙击手不情不愿地达成了分享的共识，然后，当然，又把这变成了另一场战争。身处漩涡中心的Steve简直不知道该哭还是该笑，他看着一金一黑两个脑袋凑在他大张的双腿间，双倍的唇舌在他滚烫的欲望上卖力地服务，追逐着勃发柱身上跳动的青筋，在他最敏感的地方印下一个又一个湿漉漉的吻，一边仍然不忘在亲吻的间隙冲对方龇牙咧嘴地发出一些Steve无法听清的威胁或者挑衅。Steve喉间漏出一声哽咽一般的声音，Clint和Bucky同时舔上他敏感头部下方的系带，然后——不知道是谁要说话的时候不小心没藏好牙齿，Steve痛叫一声，忍无可忍地一手一个抓着脖领把两个狙击手拎起来。

“Now shut up and kiss，”他宣布道，手上用力把那两张恶狠狠盯着对方的包子脸按到了一起。

他听到了几声被闷住的细小抱怨，然而他们很快便调整好了不会碾到鼻子的角度，用那种无法无天的混蛋们独有的凶蛮桀骜啃起对方的嘴唇。那根本不是个吻，没有吻应该包含这么多的粗野，对抗，推拒，抢夺，撕咬，以及毫不停歇的谩骂诅咒。（他们究竟怎么还能腾得出功夫来发声的？）

也就只有这两个家伙能办到，一边看上去居然还挺 _享受_ 起来了。

Steve叹一口气，放任他们继续把这个所谓的吻好像要吃了对方一样地进行下去，抬手脱掉身上的纯白t恤（不，不管你们两个说什么我都不会穿你们推荐的那堆 _布条_ 的谢谢），向后仰到床上抬起腰胯，好把刚刚被那两个人毫无耐性地撕到一半的裤子彻底褪下。然后他赤裸着盘坐到床沿，有些好笑地看着吻得已经有点难解难分的意思的狙击手们不知何时互相已摸到对方裤子里的手，知道自己的目光里一定满是缠绕着无奈的宠溺。

他以为那两个人已经专注于扒光对方和自己，但当他一只手抚上他被冷落的阴茎时两双潮湿朦胧的漂亮眼睛立刻转向了他的方向，同样诱人红肿的两张嘴同时喊了出来：“别动，那是 _我_ 的！”然后重新又回头气咻咻地瞪起了对方，即使Clint的手已经握在了Bucky的老二，而Bucky正一手抓着Clint的脚踝一手毫无停顿地扯掉他身上的最后一片布料。

Steve夸张地重重叹了口气，弯腰一伸手从Clint腋下穿过环住胸口，轻松地把他从地上直接单手拎了起来，在空中拧了下身子把弓箭手脸朝下按在床上埋住了将将脱口而出的一声惊叫，然后自己整个人覆了上去，用体重牢牢地压制住了开始挣扎个不停的男人。“ _别动_ ，”Steve用美国队长的严肃声音在他耳边警告道，“你想要它？你得到它了，所以，现在给我乖乖趴好，”他在那挺翘的臀瓣上啪地抽了一巴掌，从不见天日的苍白皮肤上立刻浮现出一片艳红的颜色，“老老实实挨操。”

他能感受到身下的身体不由自主的战栗和几乎条件反射性的 _融化_ ，然而什么也挡不住弓箭手朝着床下丢去的一个得意洋洋的眼神。

Steve不用回头也知道黑发的那一只满脸委屈的小表情，他偏过头，冲着七十年挚友兼情人那张和想象中一摸一样的皱包子脸笑起来，“而你，”他扬起眉，湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒，“会来操我。”

Bucky的表情瞬间从所有人都欠我两百万变得阳光灿烂春花开，他丢回给Clint一个一模一样的得意洋洋的眼神，用传说中的冬兵的身手迅捷无比地翻身上了床，一翻手把不知藏在哪里的一管润滑剂丢到Clint的背上，然后一屁股坐到他们身旁，声音里全是宽宏大量的意味：“你先来，我不急~”

\---

（坑了）


	2. 铁绿鹰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Rimming，Dirty Talk

Clint走进卧室的时候，Tony刚刚扶着Bruce的腰让恋人慢慢坐下去把他的欲望整个纳入体内，棕色卷发的科学家发出一声长长的颤抖的呻吟。Tony的上半身平躺下半身探出床铺点在地上，Bruce则M字大开着腿踩在床沿，几乎身体悬空地骑在他的胯间，颤抖地手臂撑在身后，整个身体一览无遗，摆明了是展示给刚进门的人看。

Clint皱着眉关上门抱起手臂：“你们又提前开始！这是犯规！”

他看不见Bruce身后Tony的表情，但是想也知道那熟悉的邪恶的笑，“抱歉，精灵王子，忘了今天是周一。”

Clint不高兴地嘟起嘴。“呸，你就是报复我上周比你花的时间少就让好博士射出来了。”

好不容易稍微喘匀了气的Bruce仰起脸微弱地冲他笑笑：“Clint，乖，过来。”

Bruce一向温柔的声音现在湿润得像浸润在腥咸的海水里，Clint吞了口口水，三两下扒掉了自己脏兮兮的上衣制服，乖乖地走过去跪在Tony的双腿间，有力的手指抓住Bruce的大腿帮着他保持动作的平衡，着迷地看着他用一种磨人的节奏骑在Tony的阴茎上一起一伏地操着自己，粉红的肠肉在每一次稍大的动作中微微翻卷出来，湿淋淋地无比诱人。Bruce潮红着面孔腾出一只手轻轻揉着他的头发，属于科研人员的苍白细长的手指轻柔地抚过他额上一处新鲜的割伤。Clint低下头凑上前，舌尖在Bruce敏感的冠状沟上绕了两圈，顺着博士濒临爆发的坚硬器官滑下去，蹭着卷曲的毛发滑过会阴，一直舔舐到正被Tony的凶器反复贯穿的小穴。

平躺着的Tony被Bruce的身体挡住了视线看不到Clint的动作，只觉得忽然间除了Bruce紧窒的包裹外，另一种温暖湿软的感觉在他每次抽出Bruce体外时便缠上自己的分身，意识到那是Clint灵巧的舌的一刹那他差点直接缴械。

“操，Clint，”他大声地粗喘着，听着小混蛋邪恶的轻笑，然后感觉到有强健的双手掐着自己的腿连着他身上的博士一起抬了起来，在Bruce的惊叫声中那有力的舌尖顺着自己的动作在下一次挺身时贴着他的阴茎一起挤进了Bruce的身体。Bruce尖叫着两个人的名字坍塌在他身上高潮了，后穴绞紧的动作将Tony一并送过了边缘。

射空的器官慢慢软下来滑出博士的身体，Tony眯着眼睛看着Clint刚刚饱餐一顿的大型猫科动物一样慢慢爬上床，脸上沾满着Bruce的液体、金褐色的睫毛都黏成一簇簇、而仍旧探在双唇外的粉嫩舌尖上则是他自己的精液——Tony从喉咙里咕哝了一声，在Clint俯下身的时候张开嘴，迎接了一个腥涩粘稠，动用了全部牙齿和舌头的深吻。他的阴茎很感兴趣地抽动了一下，可惜没能站起来——这不能怪他，他是个刚刚射过一次的快五十岁的正常男人，可不像旁边那个身体里藏着个大怪物的家伙；他的意思是，看看那根同样刚刚射过一次，才两分钟就已经又精神抖擞起来的小怪物！

好博士暖棕色的双眼一眨不眨地看着恋人们在眼前好像要把对方拆吞入腹的吻，在Clint不怀好意地弹了弹Tony软趴趴的阴茎时轻笑出声，把弓箭手从阔佬儿身上扒了下来塞进自己怀里：“好了Clint，放过Tony吧，否则他明天肾虚爬不起床来可是会烦人得要死。”

无视掉Tony嘟嘟囔囔的抗议，Bruce一手圈住Clint不安分地扭来扭去的身体，扳过他的脸亲了上去，一手顺着他身侧漂亮的肌肉向下摸进不知何时已经大敞的制服裤子里，毫不惊讶地发现没有内裤的同时惊讶地发现隐藏在丰润臀肉间的那个入口已经一片湿软。

“Clint？”Bruce放开对方柔软的嘴唇挑起眉毛，“我以为你任务结束就直接回来的？”怀里的人身上还带着硝烟鲜血和尘土的味道，明显连澡都没来得及洗就扑进了卧室，而根据Jarvis先前的报告，弓箭手飞回来的那架不知哪里抢来的Jet上也没有第二个人可供他开小差，他什么时候做的准备？

“当然，我再浪费点时间的话，你们两个混蛋岂不是连渣渣都不剩给我，”Clint懒洋洋地用面颊蹭着他下巴的胡茬，忽然又转回脸冲一旁正努力把他裤子扯下去的Tony咧嘴一笑，“不过铁罐儿记得提醒Jarvis，之后把那架黑美人儿的驾驶舱内部监视洗掉一段。”

“上帝啊，你这只发情期的小淫雀儿，APM自动巡航不是给你这么用的，”Tony的手指在那些皮带扣上打了个拌，长长地呻吟了一声，“别告诉我你就在驾驶座上开拓了你的小屁股！”

“Oooops，我大概好像真的这么干了？”Clint也拖长了声音，扭动着彻底踢开已经被阔佬儿扒到了脚踝的作战裤，抬起光裸的左腿架到明显已经为了想象中的画面陷入呆滞的博士肩上，“有哪条规矩定了只许你们提前开——唔！！”

剩下的句子全被一个激烈的吻塞回了肚子，Bruce用与那研究人员式的清瘦身材完全不相符的力道掐着他的腰直接把他仰面压倒，左腿被完全折在胸前，博士怒涨的阴茎径直闯进了他敞开的后穴，毫无滞碍地一冲到底。即使已经做足了准备，Clint仍旧被过于突然的刺激逼出了一声模糊的尖叫，浑身的肌肉一阵痉挛差点就被这一插直接射出来。Bruce完全不给他缓冲的时间，直接整根拔出再彻底没入，毫不留情地一下下操进他的最深处，每个动作都是与往常温柔的博士完全不同的粗重力道，Clint觉得自己明天身上的淤青必定有大半不是在战场上得来。

Tony幸灾乐祸地看着他陷在过载的情欲里叫都叫不出来，一手扣住Clint的双腕固定在头上不让他碰触自己，一手肆无忌惮地在他身上来回逡巡，揉捏他的胸口玩弄他的肚脐或者抚过滑动的喉结，偏偏就是不去碰他早已被前液打湿的得不到关注的可怜小家伙。Clint的后面被塞得满满的，柔嫩肠肉上粗暴的摩擦让他眼冒金星，过于密集的快感聚积在小腹，沉甸甸的和前方受不到照顾的委屈逼得他简直想求饶，偏偏博士一直就没放过过他的嘴唇，连求饶的机会都不给他，只顾更深更狠地撞进他的身体，时不时碾过他的前列腺，绝非刻意的取悦反而让他浑身颤抖得更厉害，一种被无情使用的错觉和后方绵延细密和快感纠缠在一起难以分辨的疼痛让所有的感官都被放大到难耐的极致，该死的阔佬还在他耳边用无比罪恶的声音慢条斯理好像纪录片旁白一样配着音，“看看你，Clint，看看你那不知餍足的小嘴，把我们的好博士咬得那么紧，你在驾驶座上把自己操得开开的时候是不是就在想象着这样的画面，嗯？你是不是翘着那可爱的小屁股想象着那不是你自己的手指，而是Bruce或者我的大家伙干得你合不上腿挺不直腰，或者，让我们玩点特别的，一起上阵？我们上次这么玩已经好久了我有点怀念呢，那种贴着Bruce一起在你屁股里耸动的感觉，啧啧，真是销魂得难以忘怀……或者让我们把大块头放出来试试？哦哦，看看你的表情，你真该看看自己现在的表情，比最上道的GV演员都要棒，那么渴求那么色情那么淫荡那么不知满足，我猜如果不是亲爱的Bruce堵着你的嘴你就要叫得所有人都听得见了对不对，幻想被一个咆哮的绿色大怪物操进床垫里让你这么兴奋吗，宝贝儿你果然是个size queen——”

Tony伸手抹过弓箭手发红的眼角，怜惜地伸舌舔了舔指尖沾上的潮湿，“哦甜心你被干哭了，看看，我们的小Clint也快哭了——不不别动，别碰它，我们知道你能靠你的小骚洞高潮，你会被我们的好博士操到射，就好像你生来就是这么淫荡的身体，生来就该靠骑着男人的阴茎爽到连自己的名字都忘记，你会被我们干得神志不清，一直到第三天都不能正常走路——你打算向我们的好队长怎么解释你要跷掉训练，你会向他描述你在我们身下的淫荡样子吗，告诉他你是怎么在我们身下饥渴地呻吟哀求，告诉他你是怎么被操到合不拢腿，就像现在这样，除了我们的老二你再没有任何别的念头——哦，来吧宝贝儿，我知道你快到了，Come——”

Clint在Bruce嘴里模糊地哭喊了一声高潮了，浊白的液体溅满了两人的胸口和小腹，Bruce终于放开他被蹂躏得红肿不堪的嘴唇，最后在身下人痉挛着绞紧的肠道里抽插了两下，用力按着他的胯骨射进了他的身体。

Clint浑身颤抖了好一阵子才从眩晕中喘匀了气，他闭着眼睛抬手抱住用光了力气般瘫在他身上一动不动的博士，嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨：“见鬼的Tony，下次我一定要拿抹布把你那该死的嘴巴堵上让你半个字也说不出来……”

Tony笑嘻嘻地硬是把Bruce挤开了一点低头去吻他：“哦Honey你才舍不得，我们都知道你有多爱我的嘴巴——”他意有所指地吸了吸Clint累得完全不想动的舌头，换来一个大大的白眼：“Fuck off。”

终于攒足了力气的Bruce摇摇晃晃地试图从Clint身上爬起来，却被健壮的手臂揽着腰又压了回去，“别走，”Clint的声音已经染上了朦胧的睡意，撒娇一般在他的卷发里磨蹭着，又重复了一遍，“别走。”

Bruce轻轻吻了吻他下巴上一处擦伤：“Clint，你需要清理……”

好吧，他也需要清理，之前Tony射进去的东西有小半已经流了出来干在了大腿上，感觉很是怪异。

“让铁罐儿……干活，”弓箭手模模糊糊发出几个难以辨别的单音，固执地不肯放手。

“得了吧，指望他，我还不想这么快再来第三发。”

Tony毫无愧色地嗤笑一声，调整下姿势揽住他们两个，朝还想说什么的博士挤了挤眼睛。Bruce叹口气，决定暂时安顿下来。他们都知道Clint在每次内容被列为高度机密的单独任务后总是会需要一场热烈的性爱来缓解绷紧的神经，再然后就会化身八爪鱼紧紧缠住恋人们不放，仿佛一松手他们就会消失一样。

“我在这里，”Bruce努力调整了一个不会让任何人一觉起来半身麻痹不遂的姿势——这是一个远远超出旁人想象的艰巨任务——贴着金发男人的面颊轻声说，“我们都在这里。”

“一直会在。”


	3. 局探鹰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub Undertone, Crying

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiil——”软软的撒娇一般的声音可怜兮兮地在他身后响起，探员只是充耳不闻地用一种刻意缓慢粘腻的方式吻着神盾局的最高长官，湿润的水声暧昧地充斥了整个房间。他们两人仍然整整齐齐地穿着全套制服，相互抚摸的动作却好像对方身上早不剩一块布料；而Clint全身赤裸着跪在床的一角，不被允许除了观望外的任何动作。

“Phil……”当他们终于赤诚相对时已经快要半小时过去，他的嘴唇早已经因为无数的吻而红肿，而身后的声音已经快要哭出来了一样。他叹口气，终于还是心软下来，瞪了满脸写着“我就知道”的Fury警告的一眼，Coulson转过身，努力保持着严肃的面无表情：“知道错了吗，Agent Barton？”

他的特工委屈地点点头，圆圆的眼睛里盈满的泪终于在Coulson放缓了表情的时候夺眶而出。

Phil的心轻轻地揪了一下。只有这种时候，只有在他们面前，神盾局最值得骄傲也最让人头疼的年轻特工会放弃所有坚硬的外壳，露出深藏在无人可见的角落的那个脆弱的，孤独的男孩。

他伸出手抚上Clint的脸颊，轻声道：“乖孩子，过来爸爸这里。”

“Da——Daddy对不起——”Clint呜咽着把毛茸茸的脑袋小动物一样在他掌心里蹭着，大颗大颗的泪水顺着通红的面颊滚落。Coulson心疼地把他揽进怀里，一只手顺着缠满绷带的后背温柔地安抚着，“嘘——乖，没事了宝贝，爸爸们原谅你了。”

Fury在他身后哼了一声，勉为其难地也抬起一只大手揉了揉Clint的头顶，然后捏着下巴抬起他的特工还带着婴儿肥的圆脸，看着那孩子哭得红红的眼睛啧了一声，低头吻了上去。Clint被泪水打湿成一簇簇的睫毛在他的嘴唇下微微地颤动着，圆圆的鼻尖无意识地蹭着他下巴的胡茬。他抱起Clint的身体让他跨坐到自己腿上，Coulson默契地贴到Clint背后，一只手绕到前面轻抚着他锁骨的凹陷，一只手向下探去，耐心地按揉着紧张的穴口。Fury的吻向下含住了Clint的唇，他们的男孩乖巧地张开嘴让他的舌头探进去，轻声地呜咽着喘息着，在Phil缓慢地进入的时候颤抖着发出一声小小的哀鸣。

“Good boy，good boy，we've got you……”Phil温柔地声线在他耳边一遍遍地安抚着，一边准确地反复碾磨着他身体中的那一点，一边在他胸前摸索着——Clint敏感的乳头现在被缠得结结实实的绷带盖住了，但是隔着医用布料的挤压触感一样让他的全部神经都着了火一样几乎过载。Clint柔韧的身体在他们中间难耐地扭动厮磨着，浑身的皮肤都烧成鲜艳的粉红色，Fury一手揽着他酸软脱力的腰固定住他，一手握住他涨红的分身和自己的欲望并在一起缓慢而坚定地套弄，用一种能够带来愉悦的痛楚的力道，带着厚茧的有力手指熟练地滑过每一根跳动的脉络。不成句的哀求呻吟从和Fury胶结的双唇中泄露出来，Clint在年长情人们的温柔夹击下哭得几乎喘不上气，好像把童年所有咬着牙吞回去的泪水全部攒到了现在，不哭到脱水不罢休。不过随着Coulson越来越用力的撞击，Clint很快就连哭叫的力气都没有了，只剩下时不时的抽噎。Fury放开他颤抖的嘴唇，舔吻着他湿漉漉的滚烫面颊，蹭到他通红的耳边用几乎与平日发号施令时一样的低沉声音称赞了一句：“乖孩子，你做得很好。”

这足够了，Clint哭喊一声射了出来，把自己和Fury的小腹搞得粘腻一片。他感到Phil仍然硬得铁柱一样的阴茎正小心地从他酸软的身体中退出去，但是已经再没有半分力气去在乎，管他的，Daddies自有办法去解决。他任性地想着——好吧，从Fury的轻嗤来判断，他大概说出来了——闭着哭得太凶几乎眼球酸痛的眼睛任由长官们把他抱进浴室清理干净，帮他取来冰块敷上明日必然肿成笑料的眼睛，动作好像对待刚出生的婴儿一样小心而温柔。在被抱回床上塞进被子里的时候Clint已经快要睡着，本能地八爪鱼一样死死抓住恋人——鬼知道是哪一个——的手臂不撒手。他听到一声宠溺地叹息，一声含混的抱怨，和一个纯洁的吻拂过额头，“晚安，宝贝。”

“晚安，Daddy，”他模模糊糊地回答，把脑袋埋在一个温暖的怀抱里，沉沉地睡了过去。


	4. 虎狼鹰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pain Slut, Asphyxiation, Blood Play, Incest

自己一定是脑子被那见鬼的邪神烧成了浆糊才会和这对疯子兄弟搞到一起。

Clint Barton第一万遍地大骂自己愚蠢的决定，在更疯的那一个无比粗暴地掰开他的腿的时候终于屏不住惨叫起来：“润滑！润滑！！操你妈的Victor你他妈想杀了老子就直说咱们出门战个痛快，别他妈想用那根怪物直接钉死我！！！！”

剑齿虎在他身上挑挑眉毛：“Language，Archer。”他掐着金发男人的大腿正想不管不顾地就这么继续闯进去，有什么东西却直接戳到了下腹上，他同父异母的弟弟从Clint肩膀上抬起头来瞪着他，钢爪警告性地刺破皮肤捅进去了半寸，鲜血蜿蜒而下，“如果你不想花时间把那根玩意儿长回去的话，就按他说的做， _哥哥_ 。”

“好吧好吧，花骨朵儿般娇弱的人类，真搞不懂你怎么能容忍这个。”Victor耸耸肩抱怨着抽身开去，那三个小小的血洞已经迅速愈合无恙。Clint颤抖着呼出一口气，身体还僵在大张着双腿的姿势，可怜巴巴地扭头望向身旁半揽着他稍微没那么疯的那一个：“Logan，我们不玩了好不好？哪怕换个位置也行啊老子年华正灿烂就这么被操死在床上说出去也实在太丢脸了铁罐儿肯定要年年在我坟头嘲笑上八百遍——”

“愿赌服输，”金刚狼收回了钢爪，大手在他脸颊上敷衍地拍了拍，“放心，你要真死了我会替你照顾Lucky的。大概。”

Clint绝望地把头埋进了对方的腰间，恶狠狠地在那鼓胀的肌肉上咬了一口，不小心差点崩了牙，还咬了一嘴毛。

好吧，好吧，谁让他被美妙男色绝世肉体迷了心窍，自作孽，不可活。

Victor已经重新把自己挤进了他的双腿之间，两根沾满润滑剂的手指毫无预兆地直接捅进他的屁股，显然是不会有耐性从一根指头开始准备起。Clint倒抽一口冷气，咬着牙努力哄骗自己的身体放松下来，对方还记着收敛着点自己凶残的猫科动物尖利的指甲就已经足够他感动得几乎落泪了。手指在他体内张开，抽插翻搅着好像检验柔软肠道的韧性，很快就加入了第三第四根手指，然后在Clint刚刚开始习惯入侵的异物时便又不耐烦地抽了出去，把润滑剂对着他的后穴直接挤了一大坨，冰凉粘腻的触感让Clint起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

然后剑齿虎狞笑着把自己顶上金发男人紧张地收缩着的入口，假惺惺地低头问道：“准备好了吗，宝贝儿？我可是迫不及待地想要品尝你这迷人的身体呢~”金刚狼在一旁满脸不屑地嗤笑了一声，Clint很想回答不，老子一点也没准备好，你他妈这个敷衍到极点的前戏想要糊弄谁，然而和他预料的一样，健壮的男人根本就没有等他开口的意思，掐着他的大腿拉开成几乎一条直线，直接就把那凶器一样的巨大阴茎捅了进来。

刚刚才进去一个龟头的部位就已经快被撕裂，Clint几乎能闻到润滑液里混进了血腥的气味，他条件反射地绷紧了身体，进入受阻的剑齿虎不耐烦地在他屁股上用力拍了一巴掌，这回完全没有考虑到小心自己的利爪，血液从细腻臀肉上拉开的伤口迅速涌出，火辣辣的疼痛电流一般顺着脊柱窜上来，Clint咬紧牙拼命阻止自己丢脸地尖叫，他知道哭喊只会让身上的野兽更加兴奋，更加嗜血也更加粗暴。

另一项事实是，疼痛也让他兴奋。他可以感到肾上腺素汹涌地席卷全身，让他的五感清晰到尖锐的同时大脑仿佛轻飘飘浮在了云端，他的心跳加速，呼吸粗重，入口处每一簇神经丛的信号都被放大到极致，红色的光在他眼球后方炸裂开，一声绝不仅仅是出自痛苦的呻吟随着男人坚定的入侵从他紧咬的齿间漏了出来，听在自己耳中满满都是让人面红耳赤的淫荡意味。

——哦，拜托，你真的以为有什么只喜欢vanilla的正常人会找上这对疯子兄弟？

哪怕他们的身材确实辣到离谱也一样。

野兽一样的男人在他身上咧开嘴露出一个掠食者的森然笑容：“你喜欢这个，对不对？”Victor恶意地拖长了语调，全不在意Clint咬着嘴唇倔强地一言不发，慢慢退出到只剩一个头部还插在他身体里，享受着那温热紧窒的甬道拼命收缩着不由自主地热切挽留，“你喜欢这个，”他重复道，一只尖锐的爪子抹起顺着Clint臀瓣流下的鲜血涂在弓箭手硬得能钉钉子的阴茎上，随意地拨弄了两下，命根子上感受到的冰凉威胁让Clint浑身汗毛倒竖，“干得你越疼你就越爽，对不对？哦宝贝儿你可找对人了~”变种人用他非人的力道恶狠狠地撞了进去，上帝保佑发明了润滑液的家伙，否则他一定会毫无障碍地直接撕烂了那圈脆弱的肌肉。

Clint疼得浑身发抖，他发泄一般粗鲁地扯着Logan的头发拉低对方恶狠狠地撞上他的嘴唇，完全不去在意自己用了多大力气。金刚狼从鼻腔里哼了一声，身体不舒服地扭曲着，任由金发的弓箭手在自己嘴巴里连啃带咬，铁锈味逐渐盖过了男人唇齿间原本啤酒和雪茄的浓重味道。

“简直像在和只小豹崽子接吻。”Logan支起身从这个血糊糊的吻中撤开，舔了舔嘴唇上已经愈合的伤口，这么评价道。

如果还有多余力气的话，Clint一定会翻个白眼给他——他才是和野兽接吻的那一个。现实是，他连眼睛都不想睁开，Victor又一记凶狠地几乎要将他肠道捅穿的戳刺让他脊柱反弓着整个人几乎从地上弹了起来，一声无声的尖叫含在喉咙口，搓弄着他乳头的Logan好心地捏住他的下巴，把两根汗津津的手指捅进他的嘴里以免他咬掉自己的舌头。Clint一点也不感激他。

Victor打桩机一般又深又狠地反复操着他被蹂躏得红肿的肉穴，刺激一浪高过一浪拍得他直发晕，Clint的头枕在Logan硬邦邦的大腿上用力咬着口中漫不经心到处捣弄的手指，模模糊糊地听到他对剑齿虎说了什么。Victor暂停了动作，身子往后仰了仰，掐住他被迫抬离地面的腰臀，然后——就那么保持着插在他身体里的姿势，把他整个翻了个个儿。

就跟把串在铁钎儿上的他妈的烤乳鸽翻个面儿一样简单。

Clint吐出嘴里的手指尖叫出声——他的嗓子今天铁定会废掉——那根烧红的烙铁在柔嫩的肠道里转了一整圈儿，简直像给他上了电椅，Clint怀疑自己的神经系统已经被超出极限强度的信号烧断了路。

然后Victor就着新体位重新动了起来。

OK，明显还没全断。

野兽交尾一般的姿势让男人每次毫不留情的插入都直接逼进身体最深处，Victor的囊袋一下下重重拍打在他还在渗血的屁股上，但是Clint已经感觉不到那里的疼痛，全部的知觉都被后穴里霸道的存在所覆盖。极致的痛楚与欢愉仿佛最上等的烈酒醺得他意识涣散，他把头从埋着的地方抬起来点试图更顺利地喘息和——他一点也不想承认的，无意义的哀鸣嘶喊，然后一根硬邦邦的东西拍上了他的脸。

好吧，所以这就是混蛋二号要把他翻过来的原因。

Clint咒骂了一声，认命地伸出舌尖舔了舔那根涨成紫红色的狰狞肉棒，浓烈至极的男性荷尔蒙充斥他的鼻端和口腔，让他悬空的腰胯间沉甸甸垂着的东西狠狠抽动了一下。Clint急切地张开嘴，熟练地打开喉咙一口把Logan整根吞下，直到鼻尖埋进厚密卷曲的黑色毛发，满意地听到毫无准备的男人在他头上嘶地倒抽一口冷气，一只大手在他头发里用力收紧，带来他熟悉的愉悦疼痛。

Clint Barton得十分。

（不要问混蛋们的分数。）

Victor俯视着他绷直的脖颈和下颚，嘿嘿地笑起来，“上来就深喉？真是个饥渴的小贱货——”

他没料到Clint 猛地吐出口中的阴茎拧着半边身子回过头，速度快得几乎听到颈椎啪地一声，瞪着他一字一顿地嘶声道：“你再敢用那个词叫我一次，我就一箭射穿你的脑子。”

身材比兄弟俩小上一整圈的男人正被他们按在身下干得乱七八糟，汗湿的金发软软地贴在额头，眼角通红，圆圆的脸庞上满是情欲的红潮和生理性的泪水，带着伤的嘴唇和下巴上都沾着干涸的血迹和闪亮的前液，整个人看上去狼狈不堪，声音也因为不断地尖叫哭喊嘶哑之极，这句威胁明明应该软绵绵的没有半分的分量。

但是那双同样圆圆的眼睛亮得可怕，即使浓重的欲望已经让原本的灰蓝色眼眸几乎全部被放大的瞳孔所覆盖。

Victor怔了半晌，嘴角慢慢咧开，“哦我亲爱的弟弟，”他拖长了声调，视线却没有从那双眼睛移开一毫米，“你是从哪里找到这么个宝贝儿的？”

Logan哈哈大笑起来，掰过哥哥的脑袋撞上他的嘴，交换了一个充满血腥味的狂暴的吻，“我早警告过你，这不是什么只有双漂亮眼睛的小鸽子，”他低沉的声音里饱含着欲望和愉悦，“小家伙可是只猛禽。”

“——操你的Logan你他妈的才是小家伙！！！”Clint可完全不领情。

听着一连串精彩的咒骂从那红艳的双唇中源源不断地冒出来，Victor觉得自己兴奋得简直又涨大了两分，直接俯身把自己嘴唇覆了上去，尖利的牙齿撕开刚刚停止渗血的伤口：“哦可爱的 _小家伙_ ，让我亲爱的弟弟好好爽一爽，我会让你也 _爽翻天_ 的。”

他狂笑着把Clint的脑袋按回Logan胯间，抽插的动作不再是毫无章法的狂暴发泄，而是变换着不同的角度尝试着，直到擦过某一点时身下的男人漂亮的肌肉猛地绷紧，含着Logan的阴茎发出一声模糊不清的呻吟。他的嘴角咧开得更大一些，开始用力摩擦挤撞着甚至绕着圈磨折磨那个地方。

Clint的嘴巴被塞得满满的，他几乎不用自己费力移动脑袋，身后的撞击带动他的身体不断前后耸动着吞吐吸吮那根滚烫的欲望，嘴唇紧紧地包裹着青筋暴凸的柱身，灵活的软舌来回缠绕着，不放过男人每一处熟悉的敏感带。他没太注意收起牙齿，反正在激烈的动作中不时磕到对方时头顶传来的咒骂声里也绝对不仅仅只有疼痛。 _哪怕我把这玩意儿一口咬下来，_ 他再一次把Logan深深地含进去时一边控制着口腔的收缩挤压着敏感的龟头一边恶毒地想着， _估计他也会等长好了再捅进来吧。_

可惜他还没机会实践，剑齿虎就在他身后改了节奏，不知是好心还是恶意地毫不间断地撞上他体内那个美好的小腺体。巨大的手掌在他肌理分明的后背滑动着，沿着每一道新的旧的伤疤的方向用力划破皮肤，再用指腹将涌出的鲜血在蜜色的肌肤上涂抹开，很快Clint的后背就变成了一副艳丽斑驳的血色的画。男人的利爪在一处刚刚痊愈的灼伤里慢慢打着圈，那里已经一片血肉模糊，几乎超过麻木界限的疼痛让Clint在绵延的感官刺激中战栗着瘫软成一滩烂泥。

前后两个入口都被塞得满满当当，耳边除了野兽们咆哮的喘息只有咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体拍击的淫靡声响，被毫不留情贯穿的身体有被灼伤的错觉，被绝对的力量彻底掌控虐待的疼痛引发的怪异快感叠加在身后一波波呼啸而至的原始刺激之上，Clint几乎被灭顶的愉悦所淹没，他仿佛置身于被岩浆烧红的大海，一浪高过一浪海啸般的浪头反复冲刷着他酸软无力的身体，无数柔软灵活的触手攀附上他的四肢，想要把他拖进漆黑寂静无人可及的海底。

Victor在他右边肩膀上用力咬下一个血淋淋的牙印的时候Clint为了堵住即将冲口而出的高亢尖叫一口气把Logan全部吞进喉咙，收缩食道一下一下按摩着硕大的龟头，舌头从冠状沟顺着疯狂跳动的青筋亲密地向下滑去，Logan咆哮了一声按住他的头用力顶进去，阴茎抵着他的舌头抽动着，然后一股滚烫的液体直接冲下了喉咙。可惜尝不到味道，他稍微有点遗憾，但是很快被窒息感覆盖，金刚狼不知道射了多久，整张脸被埋在旺盛毛发中的Clint完全无法呼吸，他的眼前渐渐有白光闪烁，从未减退过的肾上腺素水平汹涌地飙到让他开始怀疑会不会因此中毒的高度，缺氧的大脑绝望地放大一切原本就已超出极限的感官信号，Clint在被又一次用力碾过前列腺的时候浑身抽搐着射了出来。

妈的，Clint晕乎乎地意识到，都没有一个人碰过他的老二。

窒息高潮的倒错快感让他的射精猛烈而持久，射空的器官仍然时不时抽动一下拼命吐出最后几滴稀薄的精液。Logan终于在他彻底断气前抽了出去，Clint拼命地大口呼吸着，哪怕空气流过他好像刚被砂纸操过的肿胀喉咙时带来烧灼一般的疼痛，他的身体仍在高潮后的过度敏感中挣扎，他不知道那对疯子兄弟在他头上又对彼此干了点什么，Victor用力掐着他柔韧的腰身直到留下深深的血痕，狂乱地最后冲撞了几次，全数射在了他的身体里，浓稠的液体彻底灌满了他的肠道。

他全身瘫软地趴在金刚狼比地面软不到哪去的腿上，连动动手指都没力气，嗓子肿得吞口口水都要命，一点也不想面对等肾上腺素退去后自己这一身深深浅浅的伤会痛成什么操性，更不想搭理Victor在他耳边嘲讽的调笑。去他妈的小家伙，去他妈的190兄弟，他的身高很正常，周围没一个普通人不是他的错谢谢。

Logan把他捞起来靠在自己结实的怀里，给了他一个今天第一个没有鲜血参与的吻，可惜他连舌头都懒得动弹。“我们把小鸟榨干了。”Logan耸耸肩，然后把头埋进他左边肩头。

“嗷！操你的Logan你干什么！”

金刚狼抬起头舔净牙齿上的血，满意地打量着弓箭手这下对称了的两边肩膀，咧嘴笑得和他神经病哥哥一样疯：“我们的。”

感觉到抵着自己大腿的器官居然又有站起来的趋势，Victor也在他身后蠢蠢欲动，Clint用尽浑身的力气翻了个白眼：“Go fuck yourselves，老子没力气伺候。”

“卸磨杀驴，”Logan啧了一声，用他最温柔的动作——也就是说勉强不算用扔的把Clint丢到一团居然没被他们撕烂的靠垫上，转头冲着下一秒就直扑了上去的Victor露出一个挑衅的笑容。“来吧， _哥哥_ ，我们玩点真格的——”

Clint趴在软绵绵的垫子上——他火辣辣的屁股和后背都开始让他想骂娘——托着腮看着兄弟俩相当听话地撕扯着滚成一团，鲜血四溅，简直要佩服自己居然在这对疯子身下活了下来。他试着收缩了一下仍然无法完全合拢的括约肌迅速判断伤势，那头野兽肯定还是把他撕裂了，但是并不到严重的程度。脊背和臀瓣的伤口都只是皮肉伤，最重的估计就是——他抬手摸了摸自己肩头两个深得要死的牙印，妈的居然没被咬下两块肉来简直是奇迹，绝对会留疤了，保不齐这两头野兽牙齿上还沾过什么，回去要记得去管好博士骗两针破伤风和狂犬疫苗——

他迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛放任自己在粗重的喘息嘶吼声的包围中睡了过去，不能更满足。


	5. 贱虫鹰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood Play，混合616背景，彼此炮友（？）前提

Peter Parker拖着脚步带着一身烂泥走进家门的时候可绝对没预料到会遇上这种情况。他的卧室里有人，不止一个，而他可怜的床板被无情摧残发出的声音在他敏锐的感官中简直是折磨。鉴于他的蜘蛛感应并没有被惊扰，他决定毫不客气地推门而入——敲门？开玩笑，这可是他的家——半点不意外地看着床上两个滚成一团的身影猛地弹开齐齐扭头看向他。

“哦天哪亲爱的你怎么提前回来了？！”那个他无数次希望自己从来没遇见过的混蛋——当然，除了他还能有谁——尖叫着跳起来，被搅在两人间的被单拌了腿扑通一声栽到了床底下，然后手忙脚乱地重新爬起身一把捂住那张坑坑洼洼的脸，任凭同样坑坑洼洼的胯下昂首挺胸的小兄弟直面Peter抱起的双臂，“你没看到我的脸！你不认识我！”

冷场三秒钟。光屁股的佣兵小心地从指缝间偷窥了下Peter挑高的眉毛，沮丧地咕哝着放下手，毫无意义地去捂住了小Wade，/ _我就说他一定会认出我的，不愧是我的小蜜糖_ _❤_ _。_ /“你闭嘴！不不亲爱的我没说你——Peter你听我解释，不是你想得那样的！真的！！我可以解释！！我爱的只有你！！！我的真心天地可鉴！！！这个人在我心里只是只鸟呜哇——”他被床上的人一伸脚直接踹翻，撅着屁股趴在地上，带着哭腔继续哼哼唧唧，“对不起小夜莺我错了，我也很爱你的小屁股，不，你们两个我都爱，老天啊为何要这样折磨我，一朵红蔷薇，一朵白——紫玫瑰，多么难以取舍！我的心都碎了！亲爱的们不要露出这种想杀人的表情，不要敌视对方啊，不要为了我争吵！一切都是我的错，你们要做一对相亲相爱的小姐妹——”

“一切当然都是你的错，”床上的金发男人揉了揉额角扬起手，一线金属的锋利光芒在两人眼前一闪而过，下一秒Deadpool已经捂着被切开了的气管只能发出些嘤嘤嘤的抽泣。

Clint皱着眉看了看全被卷在死侍身上的被单和散落一地破破烂烂的衣服，干脆地起身，全不介意自己赤裸的强健身体上仍然带着情欲的薄红。“抱歉，kid，”他对房间的主人耸耸肩，“我不知道你们是那种关系。这货毁了我的任务把我骗到了这里，我也不知道这是你的家。”

Peter环顾了一下好像遭遇了龙卷风一样的卧室，墙上天花板上钉着十几只可疑的长箭几十枚手里剑三把长刀和——那是把镰刀吗？——决定自己完全不想知道这里究竟都发生过什么，只是对方的话里有一点需要订正：“不不，放心，我们什么关系都没有，”他上前两步把背后的沉重背包（同样灌满了泥）咚一声砸到Deadpool的脑袋上，把声带刚刚恢复的对方“亲爱的你太无情了我好伤心呜呜呜”的大声抽噎全捂在了底下，一边眯起眼睛，毫不掩饰地上下打量着弓箭手因为一层细汗和隐约几处血迹在黑暗中闪着光的身体，金色丛林中同样精神抖擞的阴茎，和结实双腿间湿润的淫靡痕迹——好风景，不看白不看——“我也不是什么见鬼的Kid，你比谁都该知道。哦抱歉，我的错，我忘了你刚被一个神经病干到神志不清，健忘也是正常——”他把手里死死攥着的已经裂成两半的头套随手一扔正好糊了对方一脸，在把看不出原本鲜艳颜色的制服从身上剥下去的时候皱着眉嘶了一声。

好吧，没准那道伤确实只划开了皮肉连骨头都没伤到，可是一样很疼的好吗。

难得地没有回嘴，Clint揭掉脸上的布料看着明明断掉三根肋骨的时候都能咬着牙一声不吭——不，准确来说应该是跟没事人一样不停嘴漫无边际地胡扯的年轻人，歪歪头笑起来。然后在对上Peter恼怒的瞪视时无辜地举起手，转身轻车熟路地从一片狼藉中翻出了一个奇迹般保存完好的急救包，拉着Peter一屁股坐到乱糟糟的床上，熟练地开始帮对方清理起那道已经止血的伤口。——哦天哪，Peter扭过脸，他也完全不想辨别床单上面的污迹是见鬼的血还是别的什么，谢谢。

长而有力结着厚茧的手指在包扎时轻巧地抚过因为消毒酒精而略带凉意的皮肤，干脆利落没有任何多余的动作，偏偏带着滚烫的温度。Peter纠结了半晌对方究竟是不是故意撩拨，抓抓头发叹了口气决定没差，一把推倒金发的男人骑跨了上去。

Clint在他身下嫌弃地挑起眉毛，“你浑身都是泥，小脏猴，和班里的小朋友们玩泥巴去了？”

Peter压低身体，把不知何时也已兴奋起来的分身贴上对方，“没错，我们用泥巴造了门炮，正好从天上打下来一只背着弓的傻鸟。”

他的手指从金发男人肩膀上一处明显的挫伤慢悠悠用力滑过，坏心眼地故意没有收回指腹的倒刺，Clint倒抽一口气，一手按上他的后脑把他拖进一个长长的博斗般的吻。

“我的两只小天使原来也互相相爱，我是这个世界最幸福的男人，”一边被遗忘许久的Deadpool不知何时已经爬了起来，盘着腿拖着腮看着他们唇齿交叠一边大声评论道，可惜平时必然会嘲讽回来的两个人现在明显都没有开口的余裕。/我怎么觉得你好像就是个大号按摩棒的用途。/ //不是好像。//“我受伤了，”他悲伤地控诉，趴在床头眼泪汪汪地盯着他的maybe-lovers使劲看。

\---

（又坑了）


End file.
